


beauty in the eye of the beholder

by civillove



Series: flowershop!seblaine AU [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: request for a colorblind!blaine fic, just no soulmate stuff *u*--Sebastian sighs as he fingers through a row of marigolds and black-eyed Susans, making a face at the prices before squinting at the flowers themselves like they’ve personally assaulted him. Everything feels overpriced for what he’s getting, a bunch of already wilting plants that’ll die within a week. This is why his sister picks out flower arrangements for their mother because he could care less.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: flowershop!seblaine AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824835
Comments: 18
Kudos: 77





	beauty in the eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

> short n sweet! this was really fun to do, thank you for the request! ya’ll really gotta stop me from making eye puns for fics because the last time i wrote a blind!blaine fic i called it [blind attraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611426). yikes.

Sebastian sighs as he fingers through a row of marigolds and black-eyed Susans, making a face at the prices before squinting at the flowers themselves like they’ve personally assaulted him. Everything feels overpriced for what he’s getting, a bunch of already wilting plants that’ll die within a week. This is why his sister picks out flower arrangements for their mother because he could care less.

And yet here he is, trying to put something together for her birthday while his sister grabs a cake down the street. He pinches the bridge of his nose before gathering up begonias, black-eyed Susans and delphiniums because they’re tall and stick out with this powdery blue shade. It’s kind of an eyesore, the blending of colors, but he wants this to be over and done with.

 _They’re gonna die anyways and then she’ll throw them away;_ money he’s spending literally going into a trashcan as he approaches the counter with scowl on his face.

“How bad is this arrangement and be honest.”

The owner turns and suddenly Sebastian’s interested in far more than this bundle of sad flowers. He’s on the shorter side but completely filling out his pale jeans paired with a red sweater that’s rolled up to his elbows. His nametag says BLAINE in big block letters and Sebastian licks his lips, eyes grazing over soft cheekbones, a splattering of scruff along his jawline, bright hazel eyes and curls that want to defy the gel that they’re carefully placed in.

Blaine picks up the flower arrangement and gives it a once over, his fingers playing with one of the petals of the black-eyed Susan. He’s chewing on his lower lip, considering something and Sebastian clears his throat because Jesus, is it that bad?

“Yeah, I clearly have no idea what I’m doing,” He admits and Blaine smiles before he looks up at him, keen interest clearly registering on his face as he notices Sebastian.

And Sebastian likes to be noticed.

He smiles softly, leaning against the counter, tilting his head a little as Blaine’s eyes give him a once over. “Uh,” He clears his throat, concentrating back on the flowers in his hands, “No it’s not that bad.”

Sweet. “Do black-eyed Susans not go with the mix?”

“I’m not sure,” Blaine tilts his head at the flowers for a moment, considering the black-eyed Susans and the delphiniums, “I’m colorblind.”

He says it as if he’s talking about the weather and a laugh slips out of Sebastian’s chest. Blaine smiles gently and purses his lips and it’s then he realizes _oh,_ he’s not making a joke.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” He says quickly, feeling heat beginning to curl along the back of his neck.

“No, no,” Blaine assures before setting the flowers down on the counter. “It happens all the time.” He smiles and runs a hand through his curls, “Most people think I’m kidding. I have blue-yellow colorblindness so the shades get lost in the mix of my greens,” He scrunches his nose, “Sometimes purple too, it just depends.”

“And you decided to work in a flower shop?” He has no idea why that’s what’s next out of his mouth but Blaine takes it in stride.

“Well, yeah. I’m colorblind not _completely_ blind.” He throws back, more amusement than annoyance slipping over his words.

Sebastian sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. He needs to leave this place before he really offends him. “Maybe this is a sign I should skip the yellow. Should I go with old fashioned roses?”

Blaine moves out from behind the counter and wanders down a row to Sebastian’s right, the taller following in suit. “Yeah, I’d either switch out the black-eyed Susans or the delphiniums, it’s up to you. Especially since you’re telling whoever you’re buying this for that you can’t stand them.”

Sebastian blinks, opening his mouth to stutter out a reply because this is _exactly_ why he doesn’t do this whole flower thing but then Blaine smiles over his shoulder, a pretty pink kissing the skin of his cheeks.

“I’m kidding, both of these flowers actually symbolize encouragement and motivation.”

“I see the universe balanced out your colorblindness with an incredible sense of humor.”

Blaine grins, stopping in front of pink roses. “Since your begonias are red, I’d maybe settle on a pink rose. They symbolize tenderness and a classic beauty.” He pulls a few to put into Sebastian’s arrangement, nodding in satisfaction. “And then you can keep the delphiniums for contrast.”

“And you can see that they’re blue?” He asks, taking the arrangement. Sebastian feels a little skeptical, not only because he’s out of his element but because he’s also a bit curious to see through Blaine’s eyes. If the delphiniums are a shade of powder blue to Sebastian, can Blaine not pick up those same soft hints?

“Not as bright for me,” Blaine says, running his thumb over one of the petals. “But still beautiful.”

Sebastian hums in agreement, gaze flickering over the pretty honeycomb shade of Blaine’s eyes before he turns to walk back to the counter. He follows suit, pulling out money for the flower arrangement. After he pays, he watches Blaine wrap up the flowers in tissue paper before he ties a bow around it, passing them over.

“Who are they for?”

“Are you trying to ask me if I’m single?” Sebastian smiles and enjoys the blush on Blaine’s cheeks far too much.

He plays with a curl near his ear before he leans his elbows on the counter. “Maybe, your flirting technique of accidently insulting me is really a turn on.”

Sebastian laughs, shaking his head as he grabs a post-it near the cash register to write his phone number down. “Yeah, definitely part of my charm.”

Blaine hums but looks satisfied when Sebastian hands him his number, their fingers brushing as the taller looks into those hazel eyes again. It must be the combination of the light, where Blaine’s standing with regards to the sun streaming in through the windows—but the color is a golden yellow, gorgeous, and captivating.

“It’s a shame.” He says after a moment, gathering up his flowers.

Blaine’s eyebrows draw together, “What is?”

“That you can’t tell how beautiful your eyes are.”

The look that registers on the shorter’s face is completely worth it, his chin dipping as he smiles from the compliment. He bites down on his lower lip as he pockets Sebastian’s phone number, “Guess it’s a good thing I met you then, so you can tell me.”

Sebastian grins before he nods in affirmation, turning to walk out of the flower shop to meet his sister. Suddenly, he’s much more interested in flower arrangements.

**Author's Note:**

> Blue-yellow colorblindness is called 'Tritanopia' in case you were curious! thanks for reading!


End file.
